The subject invention generally relates to casting, monitoring, alerting and removing casting materials. Typically, application and removal of casts on a broken or sprained limb requires special tools, materials and expertise. These present challenges including superficial and cosmetic inconveniences, in addition to life-threatening and longer-term risks, such as lung cancers from chronic inhalation of fiberglass shavings. Additionally, trauma and compression of a limb through casting can lead to compartment syndrome which can require procedures that present significant risk and downside for the patient and orthopedic community.